


I Think I Like It Too

by aerolanya



Series: Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Making Out, Oral Sex, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerolanya/pseuds/aerolanya
Summary: He tilts his head so his chin rests on your shoulder and asks you gently, “Is this okay?” You murmur your assent, bringing one hand up to trace your finger across the contours of his helmet.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	I Think I Like It Too

**Author's Note:**

> I had a plan for this, and it just got super fluffy. Oops.

Watching Mando ( _Din_ , your traitorous heart reminds you, _he wants you to call him Din when you're alone_ ) in action did interesting things to your body. The contrast between the power he exuded when bringing in a bounty and the gentleness he showed to you and the child had your head reeling.

That planet you just left was cold, space was cold, the Razor Crest was cold, but you felt like you were on fire. You wanted him, against all reason, because you were certain that the Mandalorian was not interested in anything of the sort.

You watch him from across the cockpit, his hands tightening into fists and relaxing over his beskar-covered thighs intermittently. You could tell he was keyed up, he always was after a hunt, high on the adrenaline of the fight. _I know a good way to help with that_ , you think idly, and your mind starts wandering to places that you had never given it permission to go.

As if Din could hear your thoughts, his helmet turns to meet your gaze and you immediately cast your eyes down, blushing furiously. “You okay over there?” his voices comes through the modulator, but it's surprisingly soft. You nod, looking at your hands clasped in your lap.

He's still looking at you, so you feel compelled to answer him out loud. “It's just a lot. Before you picked me up to help out with the baby, I'd never even left Tatooine. It's...” you gesture vaguely at the enormity of the space in front of you.

“It can be overwhelming,” he answers, tilting his head to the side. “Yes,” you whisper, looking back up to where you imagine his eyes would be, if he ever took the helmet off.

You spent a lot of time thinking about what he would look like without his helmet on, honestly. A lot more than was healthy, certainly, and a lot more than you would ever be willing to admit. Would his hair be long or short? He must cut it himself. Would his eyes be cold and hard from years alone, or soft and kind? You liked to think that they would be kind.

He reaches out to you across the cockpit, pulling you from your reverie. You're surprised, but take his offered hand. With one arm, he manages to pull you out of your seat and across the space, until you're standing next to him. He pauses a moment, gauging your response, and you squeeze his hand. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you down so you're balanced across his lap, the edges of his armor biting into your legs.

You instinctively place your hands on his pauldrons, steadying yourself as you stare into the visor of his helmet, as if you could somehow peer through it and see what Din is thinking. He rests one of his gloved hands on the back of your neck, closing it gently and tipping your forehead down to meet his. You sigh softly and your eyes shut as you luxuriate in the feeling of being so close to him.

Din brings his hand down from your neck, tracing down your arm and twining it around your waist, drawing you closer until your head falls to rest on his cuirass. He tilts his head so his chin rests on your shoulder and asks you gently, “Is this okay?” You murmur your assent, bringing one hand up to trace your finger across the contours of his helmet.

He exhales heavily, the sound rough through the modulator. “I worry. About you and the kid. When I'm out there. That never used to happen to me.”

You tilt your head up, surprised, “Is that...okay? Isn't it dangerous for you to be distracted out there?” Din sighs. “It's not...ideal. But now I have something to come home to. Something worth living for,” he says it quietly, almost as if you weren't meant to hear him.

You gasp lightly, your hand flying up to your mouth as if that could somehow stop your surprise from escaping you. Din tightens his arms around you, and you reach up to take either side of his helmet in your hands, “I want you, Din.” His body rocks softly underneath you, as if it will bring you closer to him. “I can't...” he starts, but you just nod at his hesitation. “I know. But this is enough.”

Din suddenly hefts you up in his grasp, rotating you so that your legs fall on either side of the armor covering his thigh, pulling you into his chest. You adjust your arms around his neck, dropping your forehead back to his. Din brings his arms to your hips, pulling you forward, and you gasp again, the unencumbered sound shockingly loud in the relative silence of the cockpit.

The helmet tilts to the side, and you swear you can tell that Din is smiling under there. He leans forward to flip a switch on the console, his beskar sliding against your center, covered only by thin leggings, and this time you bite your lip to hold back the sound as the cockpit is suddenly plunged into darkness. Concerned now, you lift your head off of Din's chest, but he pulls his hands away from your hips and you hear the hiss of his helmet lifting off before it clatters to the ground.

In an instant, Din's arms are back around you and his lips crash into yours, as if he could somehow consume you. It's not practiced and it's not pretty, lips mashed together as you thread your fingers into his hair and pull him closer to you, needing more. Din's tongue licks along the seam of your lips and you open for him, ready to grant him whatever he desires.

Now you can feel Din's answering smile against your lips, and it's everything. Din grabs your hips again, more forcefully this time, and clenches his thigh, rocking you back and forth against the beskar plate. You're slick inside your leggings now, heat building low in your torso, and you pull Din's hair, pressing your body down more firmly. Din grunts and starts moving you more quickly, and you smile, filing that information away for (hopefully) the next time this happens.

Din is now devouring your mouth, seemingly already improving at this (or maybe he's just naturally good at everything, it's hard to tell) and sliding you aggressively over his thigh, working you closer and closer to your peak. Your small gasps and moans are immediately swallowed by Din, who is also groaning and licking into your mouth, his arousal now tangible, resting against your thigh.

You're moving faster now, the way eased by the wetness at the apex of your thighs, softening the slide over the Mandalorian's armor, the ridge bumping against your bundle of nerves with every push and pull of your hips. You can feel Din clenching his thigh and his jaw and he works you over him, sending you higher and closer to the edge. You come with a shout, and Din peppers kisses along your jawline and collarbone, slowing his movements to let you come down.

After a moment, you nestle your face into the crook of Din's neck, relaxing and breathing in the scent of leather and blaster oil and something spicy that's uniquely him. He's still breathing heavily, though his grip on you has loosened, and you can still feel his hardness pressing against your leg. Once you have a chance to gather yourself, you press a soft kiss to his lips, letting him feel your smile, and then sink down to your knees between Din's body and the console.

He grips the back of your head tightly, tilting your face back up toward him. “You don't have to,” he grits out, but your course is set. You smile again, even though he can't see you, before removing enough of his armor to unzip his pants and reveal him to you. Keeping your eyes on his (or at least where you imagine them to be), you take the tip of his cock into your mouth, licking lightly around the head before pulling more into your mouth.

Din grunts and threads his fingers through your hair ( _when had his gloves come off_ , you wonder absently), holding on but not moving you one way or the other. It was sweet of him, and you smirked as much as you could manage around him, before taking him fully into your mouth. He's holding back, you can tell, but you push forward as much as you can, your nose landing in the soft curls at his base, and Din is coming down your throat, moaning in spite of his attempts to maintain control.

You swallow as much as you can before grinning and continuing to lick around him. A soft hand comes down to cup your face and tilt it up, but you keep sucking the tip of his head, staying in place until he pulls you off. You're not sure when (if?) you will get this again, so you want to drag it out as long as possible.

Din groans softly and pulls you back into his lap, bringing your face back to his. He kisses you gently now, less ravenously than he did before, and you're thankful for his tenderness, your lips plump and raw from your previous activities. He settles his bare forehead against yours, and you breathe deeply, enjoying the feeling of Din's unarmored face against yours.

“Cyar'ika...” he's never called you that before... “I need to put my helmet back on so I can see where we're going.” You sigh before moving yourself back, and you can feel him grabbing at his helmet and replacing it on his head before he flips the light back on.

“Cyar'ika...” you start, your voice quiet, “What does that...” As the lights turn on again, you can see his helmet tip, and you assume he's moving to meet your gaze. “Cyar'ika,” he brushes one still bare hand over your cheek, “It means sweetheart, darling.” You lean into Din's careful touch, “I think I like you calling me darling, Din.” He laughs softly, “I think I like it too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell with me on [Tumblr](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)!


End file.
